Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video processing device, a method of processing a video, and a recording medium.
Background Art
Conventionally, a system is known in which a camera is mounted on the head of a user and used to record what the user is seeing, and this is used in a life blog, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-49951.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which imaging parameters are configured in accordance with the psychological state of the user and then a video is recorded.